trying to help
by grungekitty
Summary: Gibson and Otto try to help their siblings confess their love for each other, however, unknowingly, get in each other's way. it's a family/friendship thing with SPRX and Gibson AND Otto and Nova, and, of course, SPOVA! and there's also a humorous B-plot with Chiro and Antauri XD


**I've been trying to do this for a while now**

**so...**

**I'm gonna shut-up and write now :/**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

SPRX paced back and forth in front of Nova's room

"come on! just go in there and _tell _her!" SPRX said to himself

"tell her...?" Gibson asked

SPRX looked up to see Gibson leaning against the doorway of his own room, smirking

he looked a bit more like SPRX than Gibson

"um...nothing!" SPRX said nervously

"that you love her?" Gibson said knowingly

"no I...wait, what? how did you..." SPRX asked

"it's not hard to deduce SPRX" Gibson smiled

"ok, well, so?" SPRX said defensively

"need some help?" Gibson offered

...

"Hey Nova! wanna play with me?" Otto asked

No one else really played with Otto, but him and Nova, being the two youngest, had a whole thing going!

Back when Mandarin was leader, he hated anyone "_playing_" so he forbid it

So Otto played with Nova in secret,

they use to hide it because of Mandarin, now they just hid it because Nova is embarrassed about it

but Otto didn't mind

"sure Otto!" Nova said as she got out her stuffed animals

Otto cleared off the table and set up the tea set

"ok, only super heroes this time!" Otto smiled as he came up with a theme for their tea party

Nova laughed

after a bit of playing Nova sighed

"what?" Otto asked

"nothing...I just...never mind!" Nova said

Otto handed her a red teddy monkey

"it's SPRX isn't it?" He asked

"WHAT?" Nova screamed as if the question was a spider

"it's ok" Otto said while playing with a green teddy bear "If you need help just ask"

"OK, first of all, I never _said _that I liked him" Nova said putting the stuffed monkey down firmly "and second, even _if _I liked him, WHICH I'M NOT SAYING I DO! since when do _you _know anything about this kind of stuff?"

"Well, '_first of all_'" Otto said, mocking Nova as he picked the red toy back up and handed it to her "you still haven't said that you _don't_ like him! and I know more than you think"

Nova smiled and took the little red monkey into her arms

"ok" she smiled

...

"OK, that was _better_, but she's still going to smack you and say 'no'" Gibson said

"Well that's the best I got!" SPRX screamed

"'_I like your ears_'?" Gibson said as he raised an eyebrow

"I don't know!" SPRX yelled as he griped his head, he almost wished he had hair so he could pull it out right now

"let's try something more realistic, what _do _you like about Nova?" Gibson tried while sitting down next to SPRX

"um..." SPRX said confused

"let's just start with an honest list, then pick what we want to tell her" Gibson explained

"oh! um..." SPRX said as he drew a blank

truth was, there were a million things he love about her, but he just couldn't put words behind any of it

Gibson sighed, it was going to be a _long _night

...

"... And would it kill you to actually _laugh_? trust me that would mean the world to him! and next time he's bugging you just remember that it's cause he likes you, and when you hit him he thinks it's cause you _don't _like him, and you don't want him to think you hate him do you?" Otto prattled

Nova's head hurt

"um, yes? wait! No! No wait...um..._maybe_?" Nova said

Otto face palmed

"did you get _any _of that?" he asked

"um, I think I heard something about him liking French fries?" Nova said in an unsure tone

"No I _wanted _some French fries before we started! remember?" Otto said

"well sorry! you're talking too fast anyway! All of this is going over my head! why can't this just be simple?!" Nova yelled

Otto sighed, it was going to be a _long _night

...

Chiro walked into Antauri's room

"have you seen, well, _everyone_?" Chiro asked

"No" Antauri said

"this is weird" Chiro said

"What?" Antauri asked

"it's just not everyone to be missing like this" Chiro said

"Indeed, want to assist me in making dinner?" Antauri said, changing the subject

"sure" Chiro said as he followed the silver monkey out

...

"DINNER!" Chiro yelled

Otto got up, but was stopped by Nova

"Otto, I'm freaking out!I can't go down there yet!" Nova said

"It's fine, just remember not the hit him, that's the big one" Otto smiled

...

"DINNER!" Chiro yelled

"Well time certainly flew" Gibson remarked

"I can't go down there!" SPRX said

"Alright" Gibson sighed

...

Chiro and Antauri saw Nova and Otto come down

Otto reached for the food immediately

Nova looked nervous

then Gibson

"I'm working on an important project with SPRX, we'll both be eating in my lab" Gibson said as he grabbed two plates of food and left

"great" Nova thought sarcastically "that's just perfect!"

"so that's where _they've _been, what about you two?" Chiro said, making Dinner conversation

"Nova's helping me test some training stuff I've been working on!" Otto smiled

Nova was a little surprised by how well he lied, just how often does he do this?

...

after they were finished eating, Nova and Otto bolted back to Otto's room

"Somethings going on" Chiro said as he grabbed a cupcake

Antauri just smiled

"I say we let things sort themselves out" He said

"I'm not hearing explosions from Otto's room like when he's normally testing things, or SPRX and Gibson arguing, OR Nova's battle cries or-" Chiro said

"I think all will become clear given time" Antauri said knowingly

...

"yellow roses and pink daises...wait, pansies? hang on!" SPRX said to the florist, then turned "Hey brainstrain!"

"yellow roses and pink petunias" Gibson sighed

"right, that!" SPRX smiled to the florist

she just smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked off

"and um... What was with these again?" SPRX asked

"aside from the obvious color scheme, Yellow roses are associated with friendship" Gibson said

"whoa, whoa, whoa! I thought we were trying to get _passed _the friend zone!" SPRX said

"We are! but we don't want to freak her out!" Gibson explained "not to mention, well, they're _yellow_! you can always hide behind that!"

"right" SPRX said as he took the bouquet that the florist was handing him

...

"how is this gonna help again?" Nova asked as she walked back and forth with books on her head

"it's not!" Otto confessed "I just think it's funny!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE..." Nova screamed

Nova grabbed a book off her head and throw it at the laughing green monkey

after a directed hit, both monkeys laughed

"ok, now, deactivate your fist!" Otto said

"what!? NO!" Nova screamed

"you have to!" Otto said

Nova knew what he meant, so she complied, but still, she hated feeling so helpless

"ok, I've got a good idea!" Otto blurted out

Nova was very suspicious, since he got this idea right after she deactivate her fist.

"we'll have a tea party, and you can't lose your temper once!" Otto said "SPRX likes to be the hero, even if it's just catching your fork before it hits the ground, but you don't like anybody doing anything for you! so let's work on that!"

"OK" Nova said

...

SPRX was heading to Nova's room, with as much confidence as Gibson could give him

_knock knock knock_

no answer

_knock knock knock_

SPRX went in

"Nova, I have something to say!" SPRX declared

then he opened his eyes

she wasn't there

where was she?

"that quick?" Gibson frowned as SPRX moped back "I'll go get the ice cream"

"No, she wasn't there!" SPRX said

"curious" Gibson said

...

"Hey kid! have ya seen Nova?" SPRX asked

"she was doing something with Otto last time I checked" Chiro said

"Kay, thanks" SPRX said as he went running

not in Otto's workshop...

...

Nova and Otto have given up on working on Nova's temped, and were now making fake British accents

"More tea lady Nova?" Otto asked

"But of course Sir Otto" Nova said, trying her hardest to keep a straight face

Otto poured her some imaginary tea

after the imaginary tea was all gone, as decided by Otto, Otto got a new idea

"may I have this dance lady Nova?" Otto joked

"please, it's lady tomahawk" Nova said, then laughed at her own pun

"but of course, call me sir saws" Otto laughed

"alright sir saws" Nova said as she took Otto's hand and started a music box

and the two put on their acting pants and silently dared each other not to laugh

after about a full minute of fighting to out last the other one, they _both _busted out uncontrollably

"I...I...I beat you!" Otto said between laughs

"...no...no way...I had a whole 2 seconds on you!" Nova got out

"LIAR!"

"CHEATER!"

"oh yeah well, you were a bad dancer!"

Nova put her hand over he stomach and acted like she had been shot

Otto threw a stuffed rabbit at her

then the two laughed harder

after the laughter faded Nova spoke

"what we we doing in the first place anyway?" Nova asked

"SPRX" Otto said

"oh yeah" Nova smiled

Nova was kind of glad that they got off topic, around Otto was the only place she felt like a kid

...

SPRX was looking at the last place he could guess that Nova would be, Otto's room

the door was slightly a jar, so he looked in

he saw Nova and Otto dancing

in hindsight, SPRX shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, but he was so ready for something to happen, that he filled in the blanks with the worst case scenario

SPRX ran to Gibson's lab, anywhere but we he was

Gibson was writing some miscellanies notes down when SPRX busted in, tears in his eyes

"oh dear" Gibson said as he ran over to his brother "SPRX? what happened? it couldn't of been _that _bad!...could it?"

...

"can we PLEEEEEEASE just check on them? they could be in trouble or something!" Chiro begged

"for the last time Chiro, NO!" Antauri said "let them sort it out"

"sort what out?" Chiro questioned

"whatever they're doing!" Antauri said, getting a little annoyed, but just a little

"but what if-"

"NO CHIRO!"

...

Nova decided to go talk to SPRX

_knock knock knock_

no answer

_knock knock knock_

"it's Nova!" she said

_knock knock knock_

Nova went in, SPRX never ignored her

but he wasn't there

"maybe he's still helping Gibson" Nova thought as she went to Gibson's lab

_knock knock knock_

"who is it?" Gibson asked

"It's Nova!" Nova said

she heard some movement and..._crying_?

"now's not a good time Nova!" Gibson said

"OK, I just wanted to know if SPRX was in there" she said

_silence_

"Gibson?" she asked

"yeah SPRX is here, but...he's not available at the moment" Gibson said

"Oh" Nova said in disappointment "OK...I'll...um...I'll just go"

and Nova wandered around aimlessly for awhile

"Nova? What is it?" Otto asked

she had wound up in his room

Nova started crying

"SPRX didn't want to see me!" Nova bawled

...

neither SPRX nor Nova showed up for breakfast

Gibson and Otto came down

Gibson kept give Otto the stink eye

"sleep well" Gibson asked, a little bit of spite in his voice

"no, not really" Otto said, a little spitefully himself since it was Gibson that didn't let Nova see SPRX, thus making Otto have to stay up all night trying to make her feel better "so what were you and SPRX doing yesterday anyway"

"just some experiments, you and Nova?" Gibson asked

"just some training" Otto said

"in your room?" Gibson said

"how did you even know we were in my room?" Otto asked

"why do you have two plates?" Gibson asked back

"me and Nova aren't done" Otto lied "I'm trying to get her fist to come out 8 times faster, we were close last night, so we're gonna work through breakfast"

"and what does dancing have to do with that?!" Gibson slipped, and immediately covered his mouth

"how did you... where you spying on us?!" Otto said, furious at this very thought!

"No, but SPRX saw you two!" Gibson said, might as well let it out

"how could he? when you and him were _soooo _busy that he couldn't talk to Nova?!" Otto said

"he just didn't want to talk to her after that!"

"after _he _spied on me and Nova playing?!"

"Otto how could you do this?! SPRX was even going to try and tell Nova that he-"Gibson stopped himself

"How could _**I**_? How could you! me and Nova had been working all day so she could tell SPRX that she-" Otto stopped himself too

"wait...what? so she could what?" Gibson pressed

"you first!" Otto said

then the two explained the whole situation to each other

"so...they're _both _scared to tell each other?" Otto asked

"it appears so" Gibson said

"now what?"

"I have a plan..."

...

SPRX hadn't even realized that he got any sleep till Gibson was waking him up

"SPRX! I found out what really happened last night!" Gibson said

"don't remind me" SPRX mumbled

"no SPRX, Otto and Nova were just messing around, if you had stayed for a few seconds longer you would of heard their fake British accents and seen them pouring pretend tea!" Gibson said as he continued to shaking SPRX

"really?!" SPRX yelled as he shot up

...

"so SPRX _wasn't _avoiding me?" Nova said wiping tears away

"NO!" Otto laughed

"well then let's go talk to him" Nova smiled

"_you _go talk to him!" Otto corrected

...

Gibson pushed SPRX into the training room

"HEY! Gibson, you little- NOVA! oh, hi...um...hi" SPRX babbled

Nova laughed, like Otto told her

"you said that already, what are those?" Nova asked

"Oh! these, there just um well some flowers, for, um you" SPRX smiled

Nova light up at the sight of her bouquet

she snatched them up

"they're _beautiful_!" she squeaked

"um...well...I've been meaning to tell you that, well that...that I-"

"I love you" Nova blurted out

then horror covered her face at what she just said, _out loud_!

"exactly" SPRX smirked

Nova smiled back

Otto and Gibson high-fived each other as they watched the two monkeys hug from the hidden observation window

...

"Chiro...No!...I...said...not...to" Antauri said as he tried to drag Chiro back

"I just want to check on them!" Chiro said as he opened the door to the training room

then Antauri stopped and smiled as he saw Nova and SPRX hugging with a bouquet on the ground next to them

* * *

**TA DA!**

**there!**

**and I had a little fun with the B plot based off of the Teen Titans episode "nevermore"**

**I might make another Teen Titans inspired fic**

**I don't know yet**

**anywho, hope you liked it :)**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
